The Lion, the Dragon, and the Entwined Fates...
by coke fiend
Summary: 5th year- With Voldemort rising to power,and the only people he loves in danger, Draco Malfoy devises a plan to foil Voldemort.When things take a turn for the worst,he sets out to set them right.(slash) What does Godric Gryffindor have to do with all this


Disclaimer: Blah blah: Of course, as you all know, I do ** NOT ** own Harry Potter. -.-; For if I did it wouldn't be as great as it is now. ^^; 

Author's Beginning Note: You might say this is..erm..a sample. I've been working on this story for well over a year, it's quite long. The longest thing I've written by far, actually. I only have two chapters fully done, though. In my year working on it, I've just been writing what I've come to call.. 'slips' or parts from the story. Mostly the *big* scenes. So, now, after the plot, and pretty much the whole story, have been written, I'm putting it together to actually form something that somewhat resembles a story! This will be quite long. As of now.. possibly near 20-30 chapters. *gasp* That's going to take ages! x_x; I may be slow posting the chapters, for they're all still in works except for 1 and 2. So.. enough of my babble.. onto the story! 

Special thanks to: ** Kriria Havok **

_ * Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, _

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, 

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, 

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. 

'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door- 

Only this, and nothing more.' 

~ Edgar Allan Poe, 'The Raven' 

** The Lion, the Dragon, and the Entwined Fates... **

** Chapter: 1 **

Draco Malfoy quietly sat in a chair by the window in his overly large room in Malfoy Manor. Obviously he appeared to be quite spoiled. He'd had a terrible summer, having to finally face Lord Voldemort. His father was, or appeared to be, quite pleased that Draco now had the Dark Mark burned into his pale flesh. Of course Lucius only wanted a son to follow in his footsteps, but Draco thought about surprising his _ father _ and becoming something totally different. 

There was a small 'eep' from the hallway and the door creaked open. Another 'eep' as Draco shot a cold glare in return. 

The new house elf stoof in the stream of light coming from the torch lit hallway. 

"What is it?" Draco growled, making the elf shrink back some. 

"The master sends for you, Sir." The elf's voice was high-pitched, sounding like one of those chipmunks from that muggle T.V. show. 

"Oh _ goody _ ," Draco mumbled, sarcastically. "Did he say what for?" The elf nodded a few times, "Master says matters concerning Hogwarts, Sir." Draco gave way for the 'sinister' Malfoy smirk. 

He stood up and followed the plump elf down the dimly lit hallway toward Lucius' study. 

"You sent for me _ father _ ?" Draco had to force the last word from his mouth. He hated calling Lucius 'father'. He never had liked it, but Lucius demanded for him to do so. 

Lucius ignored his words, skipping to the point, "To the plan. As you know, Dumbledore has upped security at Hogwarts since the Triwizard event. Thus creating a problem for Voldemort's followers in the school to make their way out of the castle." 

Lucius sat, still flipping through his Daily Prophet, as if it wasn't unusual (Not that it wasn't,) to speak of Voldemort. 

"So we held a meeting. We believe it is best if the younger ones do not join our meetings during the school term. Therefore, you will be recieving any important news from me." 

Draco stood quietly, listening. He knew better than to seat himself and get comfortable. 

"This comes with its risks aswell. So all news will be sent in code, which can only be unlocked by its addressie. So, should it fall into the wrong hands, you will be the only one capable of unlocking the code. It's not flawless, but it will work." _ Far from flawless. They could force me to open it. _ "Of course, as you know, we have a meeting the night after you return to Hogwarts. I am to inform you now of what our Lord has planned." Draco nodded. 

"It's simple. Voldemort plans to take over Hogwarts. Once Dumbledore is out of the way, we can do so." _ How is he going to do that? _ "That is all he told me. He will tell the entire plan at the next meeting. I will inform you of the plan then." Draco waited for more, but only found silence. 

"Is that all ,Sir?" Lucius nodded, waving his hand in dismissal. "Go pack your trunk. You're leaving tomorrow, remember?" Draco shuffled his feet, "I've done that already. Mum came by my room to remind me." Lucius glared daggers at his Daily Prophet. "Well do something!" He hissed. 

Draco nodded, "Yes, sir." and quickly left the room. 

"What a complete bastard." Draco mumbled, plopping down at the foot of his king sized bed. _ I'm glad I have my own wing in this God forsaken house. _ He thought, looking at the floor between his feet. 

A soft rap on the door made him look up. 

"Draco?" He allowed a small smile to slip onto his face as he went to the door. He unlocked it, opening to reveal his Mother. 

"Draco, honey!" His Mother smiled at her son. Unlike what most people thought, _ Narcissa Malfoy was a normal Mother. _ With nothing but pure devotion to her son. "I just thought I'd give this to you now," She slipped a small parcel from under her arm, handing it to Draco. "you know, before I forgot. I believe you've been needing a new set." 

She smiled warmly, "Go ahead, open it!" Draco slowly unwrapped the bundle and gasped. 

"Oh, Mum! You shouldn't have, really!" He grinned at her. "Yes I should have." Draco looked at his Mother. "New dress robes.." He said quietly, then pulled his Mother into a hug. "Thank you, Mum. They're beautiful." 

Narcissa hugged her son close. It'd been ages since she'd had the boy in her arms. Lucius didn't like her to treat Draco like her son, he preferred she just stay in the background. "They match your eyes," She murmured softly, "but they're only half as beautiful." 

Draco smiled. He loved to have moments like this with his mother. She was the only reason he hadn't left Malfoy Manor when given the chance. 

"Just don't let Lucius see them. He'd get angry with me." Draco growled. He hated Lucius with a deadly passion, and planned to make him pay for how he treated Narcissa. "I'll put it in the bottom of my trunk." Narcissa kissed Draco's forehead and pulled away from him. 

"Now, go get a shower and get into bed, Mister!" Draco groaned, "You really know how to spoil the moment, Mum." Narcissa playfully ruffled her son's ahir before drifting from the room. Draco closed the door behind her. 

He stood there for a moment, hugging his new robes to his chest before heading into his bathroom to shower. 

** TBC... **

Author's Ending Note: Alright, first chapter, down! Was having Kriria proof read and give suggestions.. but she has school tomorrow, plus she wasn't feeling too good, so I had to skip that int he last two paragrahps. ^^; Thanks so much, Kriria! I hope you get _ better _ soon! Anyway, sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar (? See, like that, is that right?) mistakes. If this seems OOC to you, that's because.. well, obviously Draco has a different side than we get to see. -.o (DUH!) And yes, in the summary it said there would be.. *dun dun dun* ** SLASH! ** OMG! So, if you don't like m/m, gays, whatever you want to call it, I suggest you never read this story again! O.O; Anyway.. This does have talk of abuse and suicidal thoughts, etc.. in later chapters. Erm... what else? Oh yes! Be kind and review! I always appreciate reviews, flames are welcome, though I don't care what you have to say. ^^; 

Another thanks to: ** Baslic 5, Reaper, and the team! ** Now, ** REVIEW!! **


End file.
